Secrets of the Ice Family
by theuone
Summary: A stormy day at the Ice Family cabin leads Careena and her brothers to discover a journal ... made by their parents. The trio of siblings decide to take a look at this journal, and so everything comes together to them; the truth.


(If you've read chapter four of A Fire and the Ice Family, this is what I was talking about in the last sentence ... this has been a secret in itself but to one ... you know who you are, D-U. One of the main reasons I haven't uploaded this sooner is because of the timeline ... you see, this takes place sometime after A Darkness and the Ice Family, but anything within this won't be known in ones after it, EX A Fire and the Ice Family ... you see the problem, right? Oh, and something I forgot to mention in the recent chapter of Ice Family Fire, I will never give up on the Ice Family stories; they will be completed even if it takes forever. Oh, and Spyro and the polar Burns, not giving up on that either. Sadly, S.U.A and WoF The Dark Animus ... those are discontinued.)

Secrets of the Ice Family – a Spyro OC's short story

It was a normal day at the cabin home of Ganter and his siblings Careena and Nuevo, well, except for the pouring rainstorm. All three of the ice dragons sighed, since it would have normally been a sunny day, full of adventure.

"Stupid rain just has to ruin today." Ganter said, trying to think of something to do.

"I know, I can't stand being bored." Nuevo said with a wave of his tail.

Careena looked around, thoughtful about something, so Ganter asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really, except that I remember something from before I went off with Cyril and you hatching." Careena said.

"Really? What is it?" Ganter asked, perking up.

"I don't quite know, but I think I remember seeing mom or dad with some kind of book. I've been meaning to find it, but no matter what, I can't seem to find it." Careena said.

"Sounds like they didn't want anyone else to see it." Nuevo remarked.

"Yeah, but they must have had some important stuff in there, and now that they are gone, we so deserve to know what. I'll help you find it, though I wonder why you never told us before." Ganter said enthusiastically.

"Thanks, and well, this never came to my mind until now." Careena replied.

Nuevo sighed, "I guess I'll help too, I don't have anything better to do."

"You don't sound happy about possibly finding out what our parents had." Ganter remarked.

"Well, it's just that if they hid it, they must have had a good reason." Nuevo replied.

"Ahh, cheer up bro, this is going to be rather cool." Ganter said back, "So, Careena, where all have you looked?"

"Well, ever corner of the cabin, and I can't find a single sign of it; no hidden compartments, secret ledges, nothing." Careena replied, shaking her head.

"Hmm, maybe it's not hiding in some secret place, but instead somewhere where they could easily get it." Nuevo commented.

Careena blinked at Nuevo, "That makes perfect sense, but where could that place be? There isn't a whole lot of stuff in here, you know."

Ganter looked at Nuevo, "Since when did you get so clever?"

"I've always been clever, well sort of. I just prefer having fun to thinking about stuff." Nuevo replied.

Ganter nodded, "Well, let's see, it's not under any of our beds, and there isn't really any other furniture here. Maybe it's under a floorboard." To emphasis his idea, he tapped a claw on the ground, which made a knocking sound, and then said, "All we need to do is find a spot that makes a hollow sound."

The three siblings did that for a couple hours, knocking around the cabin looking for this 'book'. After a while of boredom, Ganter yawned, "Okay, this is not working."

"You don't say. My claws are getting dull." Careena replied.

"Well, maybe it's somewhere else." Nuevo said to them.

Ganter looked around; he could see few things around the room; the beds, and a shelf where they had put some things that they found, such as a couple artifacts from an earlier adventure. "Let's check the other room."

When they walked into the other room, Ganter sighed at how his idea would fail; only the egg-bed was there. Ganter couldn't help but think back to their last All Hallows Eve, when they met the spirits of their parents. He found himself agreeing with Careena's words; why did they keep the egg-bed here? Neither him nor Careena planned to be parents any time soon.

"Hmmm," Careena walked over to the egg-bed, "What if …"

Her brothers watched as she shifted through the bedding, "What? Do you think they hid it in there?" Nuevo asked curiously.

Careena only nodded, and in a few minutes, pulled out a brown journal out from within it.

"Wow, so it's been there the entire time." Ganter remarked.

Nuevo finally brightened up, "Let's read it if we are."

Careena opened the first page, and the trio looked at it, _"Property of Sarah and Sorow Icilis."_

"Icilis? Is that some kind of last name?" Nuevo asked.

"I guess so, wow, we have last names." Ganter remarked in astonishment.

"Let's not use them though; it doesn't seem fitting for us." Careena said, turning the page.

 _January 23 – Sorow_

" _I, Sorow Icilis, have made this journal with my new mate, Sarah, we hope to chronicle all the things that happen in our long lives. We don't know what the future holds, but we hope that we will have an eventful but peaceful life."_

 _January 26 – Sarah_

" _The strangest thing happened to me and Sorow today; while we were out flying, this mysterious cheetah called The Hermit spoke with us. He said that we would have three amazing children; one skilled with ice, another with a smart mind, and another with hope that would last forever. While I'm excited at the idea of being a mother, I can't help but wonder what the old cheetah was talking about."_

Ganter looked at Careena and Nuevo in surprise, "The Hermit was talking about us! Careena, you're skilled with ice element, so much that Cyril took you in as his apprentice. Nuevo, you may act rather young for your age, but when the occasion needs, you've got the best ideas. And me …"

Ganter remembered something that happened a while ago; he had been in another dimension, full of dark dragons, and yet, they were all good, except for one. Ganter shuddered at the memory of Nothung, whom wanted to kill him and some new friends he made, just because he wanted to. Ganter and the others had only chased Nothung off when Ganter had been enveloped with a strange rainbow-colored aura, but before that, the pitch-black dragon had been nigh unbeatable.

Careena and Nuevo knew what he was thinking about; they had watched the entire fight through a magical mirror, "Let's look at the next page."

Ganter nodded, in shock at The Hermit's prophecy given to his mom.

 _Feburary 4 – Sorow_

" _We have found the most amazing thing; a society of dragons determined to find out the secrets of everything; maybe we can decode the mysterious word of the Hermit, so we've been thinking of joining this group."_

 _Feburary 6 – Sarah_

" _Me and Sorow have been accepted into this organization, hopefully we can figure out some things. To be perfectly honest, I feel like there is more to this group than we know, maybe me and Sorow should keep to ourselves."_

Ganter exchanged glances with Careena and Nuevo; their parents had been a part of a secret organization, and they had no idea. "I wonder if they were ever going to tell us." Careena said softly, amazed by this.

"I have no idea, but let's keep reading." Ganter said, looking at the next page.

 _Feburary 8 – Sorow_

" _We've just learned about all kinds of dragons that we never thought to see; plant dragons, gem dragons, and a couple other rare types of dragons, among other things that we've found. Only one problem though, there may be some things here not meant for the outside world to know; powerful technology, it's dangerous."_

 _March 2 – Sarah_

" _Our first entry in over a month; we've been busy. After a while, we had been wanted to help in a research project, but it wasn't something we were given a lot of information about. I'm thinking of convincing Sorow to help me do some … spying, but he doesn't want to break any rules. I'm starting to think he likes it here, but something seems off."_

 _March 24 – Sorow_

" _Something bad has happened, I think me and Sarah learned something we weren't supposed to. We've got to leave before something bad happens. Maybe this organization not only discovered secrets, but kept them too."_

Ganter let out a gasp, "Our parents really had some life, and to think, I thought we were ordinary in comparison."

"The next time we can talk to them during our dreams, we've so got to ask them about this." Careena said.

 _April 2 – Sarah_

" _We've been flying around, looking for a safe place to make a home, preferably somewhere away from sight; I'm worried about that organization, they may be looking for us."_

 _April 7 – Sorow_

" _We've found a good place to live; a meadow really, but that's not the problem. We did convince some of the local cheetahs to build a cabin for us, so that way, we'll have somewhere safe to live in, and hopefully raise a family."_

 _April 21 – Sarah_

" _Well, after a few weeks, the cabin was complete. And yet another thing; well, to alleviate some of the stress and worry about hiding from that group, well I've got great news, my first egg. It's likely to take a long time, but maybe things will go back to normal after that time in the organization."_

Ganter grinned, "So that's how our home came to be."

Careena nodded, and skimmed through the next entries, "These are all relatively normal and eventless sorts of entries. Let's skip around."

"Yeah, like when you came around." Ganter said. Careena flipped through to that time.

 _December 26 – Sorow_

" _Sarah has finally laid her first egg; it's ice-blue, like us, so maybe we'll have an ice dragon. Now that I think about it, The Hermit's words remind me that whoever hatches from the egg, he or she will be 'special'. I don't really want 'special', just normal."_

 _Feburary 19 – Sarah_

" _And today was the lucky day; my dear little Careena has hatched. She is a cute little ice dragoness. And to think that a year ago, we were involved with a secret society of secrets, heh, the 's'es. Well, that is no more, me and Sorow and Careena, we can finally have a happy life."_

Ganter looked at Careena, and remarked, "So the nineteenth was your hatching day, who knew."

Careena shrugged her wings, "Well, I guess that's good to know."

The trio continued to look at the following entries; most were of normal, everyday activities, but they stopped at a point when Careena was four-five years old.

 _Feburary 20 – Sorow_

" _Well, today has been the most unique day; Cyril has arrived after hearing word from us about Careena. Why? Well, our daughter has so much potential and intelligence for someone her age. Regretfully, me and Sarah have agreed to let him bring her to Warfang, where she will be trained by the best. We will be waiting for a letter from her and Cyril, telling us about their progress."_

 _Feburary 27 – Sarah_

" _We, today, we've gotten a letter from Cyril and Careena. Good news is that things are starting smoothly for them, I am, however, conflicted. While I'm proud for Careena, I miss having her by my side. I just hope Sorow's brother knows what he's doing."_

Ganter blinked in surprise, "Wait, Cyril is our uncle!?"

"That explains a lot; he's always been like a parent to us." Careena replied, equally amazed.

"I just wonder why he never told us." Nuevo remarked.

"Maybe he didn't want us to know; maybe he was keeping it a secret." Ganter shrugged. Careena looked at the next page, ready to see what else there.

 _March 1 – Sorow_

" _Well, to try and get over Careena's absence, let's just say our second child will be on his or her way. I wonder what this child will be like."_

 _October 18 – Sarah_

" _At long last, I have laid my second egg; I can't wait to see who pops out; though the egg is ice-blue. Maybe we'll only have ice dragon children, in comparison to some families."_

 _Janurary 15 – Sorow_

" _Well, Ganter has hatched. He is quite an active little hatchling, but something about him seems to catch my eye; a strange glimmer in his eyes. It's as if he has something inside him, something special."_

Nuevo and Careena looked at Ganter, "Well, brother, you definitely caught dad's eye. I guess that aura thingy was present then too." Careena remarked.

"I guess so." Ganter nodded.

"It sounds like The Hermit's words were true." Nuevo said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it's weird, but let's continue." Careena said, and they skimmed around to about 3-4 years later.

 _9 – Sarah_

" _I have great news, I have a third egg, I hope for another daughter, but I won't be disappointed if it's a boy."_

Ganter snickered at Nuevo, "Mom wanted you to be a girl."

Nuevo pouted, "I don't think I would want to have hatched a dragoness, how would we ever have the fun we had?"

"Who knows, but I'm sure it would have been interesting." Careena giggled.

Nuevo just sighed, "I say let's just read on."

Ganter gulped, "I just realized … we are almost done with the journal."

Careena nodded, "Let's see what they've put." She turned to the point where the last entry was; a year later.

 _December 20 – Sorow_

" _I have a feeling something bad is coming. I fear our past is finally catching up to us. Maybe we should have never joined that organization, maybe then we would have had more time. I don't know what's going to happen, but I hope Ganter and Careena and our last egg will live on. The egg hatches tomorrow, Sarah says, but will we get to see tomorrow? Well, so long as our children live past we do, I'll be happy. If you see this, my children, then we will always watch over you, no matter what."_

Ganter closed the journal as he started to cry, tears trickling down his snout. Both Careena and Nuevo were equally sad, and each hugged Ganter. They continued to cry at the news of how their parent's last message went.

"They knew they were going to die," Ganter murmured after a while, "they knew that they weren't going to get to see Nuevo hatch."

Careena sighed, "If only we could have done something."

"I wonder if we'll get to talk to them in our dreams again." Nuevo said wistfully.

Careena glanced outside; the clouds were finally parting, "Let's go try and cheer up while the sun is still out, okay bros?"

Ganter looked up at Careena and nodded, "Alright, we should get our mind off of this for now."

And so the rest of the day went by with the three playing around and eat, though they were sad the entire time, making the rest of their day dull. Later, the three went to sleep relatively quietly; it was when they woke up that things picked up again.

They woke up in a sort of white void, much like it was during their Christmas, and looked around.

"Déjà vu anyone?" Careena remarked.

"Yeah, maybe we will get to see them again." Nuevo said hopefully.

Just then, Sarah and Sorow arrived, "Welcome back, children." Sorow said.

The trio couldn't help but smile at their parents; not many could say that they could talk with their parents after death.

"It good to see you again." Ganter said happily; he wanted to wait a minute or two before asking the oh-so-important questions.

Careena, however, didn't want to wait, "We have some questions to ask."

Sarah sighed, "We know, we wished to tell you sometime, but life intervened. Ask on."

Careena looked at her brothers and then to their parents, "What's the deal with us having 'last names'?"

Sorow chuckled, "Well, several families give themselves a title of sorts; like with us, upon meeting, we created the name 'Icilis'."

"So it's basically just a name parents come up with to call their family, right?" Ganter asked.

Sorow nodded, "Exactly."

"So, what do you think about The Hermit's words about us?" Nuevo asked.

"Well, I don't really consider any of you 'special'; the three of you are fine to me." Sorow replied.

"Even if you are 'special'," Sarah looked at Ganter, "you are still our children, normal ice dragons."

Ganter beamed at their parents, "Yeah, I may have some strange gift, but I don't need it to be who I am. Anyway, what is the deal with that Organization?"

Sorow sighed, "Is that a question we have to answer?"

"Yeah, that's the reason for everything." Careena nodded.

Sarah and Sorow looked at each other, and then back to their children, "If you insist, little ones. Well, that organization contains many things, things not meant to be seen."

"Like what?" Nuevo asked curiously.

"Technology unlike any of you could ever imagine, it's been kept a secret for a reason. And there are other things that we still can't give you details about." Sorow answered.

Ganter sighed, "I guess it can't be helped, secrets are secrets."

"Oh yeah, why didn't you tell any of us that Cyril was our uncle?" Careena asked.

Sorow chuckled, "We were going to tell you that he's my brother, but we never got the chance."

"Well, it's cool; we're related to the guardian of ice." Nuevo beamed proudly.

Ganter smiled, "Say mom, did you really hope Nuevo would hatch out as a dragoness?" Nuevo frowned at his brother.

Sarah grinned at this, "Yeah, I kind of did, but I'm sure you know that I'm fine no matter what gender Nuevo is."

"Just no one find a gender swapping spell, alright?" Careena giggled, prompting a groan out of the youngest of the family.

"Alright, enough teasing for now; is there anything else you'd like to ask?" Sorow replied.

The three siblings exchanged glances with each other, and Ganter said, "Actually, I think that's it." He didn't want to talk about that last night when everything changed.

"Well, we'd love to talk with you more, but you're going to be waking up soon, so until next time, children." Sarah said.

Careena nodded, "Until next time, mom and dad." And so, within a minute, the trio woke up back at the cabin.

Ganter yawned, "Morning you two."

"Morning," Careena said, waking up, "what are we going to do today?"

Ganter shrugged, "Don't know, but we'll come up with something.

"Yeah, though food should be first." Nuevo said, and so the new day began as they put the past where it belonged.

(So, what do you guys think of this? Major stuff about them here.)


End file.
